


Don't take my sunshine away.

by FanGirlHasaProblem



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Ficlet, I'm Sorry, M/M, i dont know why i did this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanGirlHasaProblem/pseuds/FanGirlHasaProblem
Summary: I'm sorry.... i don't know why i wrote this. But you know how it is when something gets stuck in your head.Len froze, arm outstretched with the gun aimed at the man in front of him. He watched, uncomprehendingly as the man lowered his blade, as the bloody made its way down the edge, dripping onto the ground.





	Don't take my sunshine away.

Len froze, arm outstretched with the gun aimed at the man in front of him. He watched, uncomprehendingly as the man lowered his blade, as the bloody made its way down the edge, dripping onto the ground.  
Then he was moving, an almost animal sound ripping from his throat as he fired and ran forwards. He skidded to a stop and knelt next to Mick. This couldn’t be happening, not now, not like this. Oh God, not like this! He scrambled to put pressure on the wound, watching as the blood began to stain his hands.  
“Len…. It’s ok, you need to go” Micks voice was gruff with pain, Len squeezed his eyes shut, shaking his head. Not happening, he wouldn’t leave, not now.  
“Len, come on, you know the rest of ‘em will be coming soon. I ain’t got long left anyway, no point in you dying here too.”  
His hands were slick with Mick’s blood now, making it increasingly difficult to apply pressure. But he wasn’t leaving, Mick would be ok, because it wasn’t going to end like this. Some runt with a knife couldn’t wipe out the flaming force that was his partner, nothing so ordinary could manage to do that.  
“You have to go” Mick’s voice was getting weaker.  
But Len just shook his head, “Not happening partner, you’re gonna be just fine alright?”  
He watched Mick smile sadly while he shook his head, “Not this time Len, I’m sorry, but I think this is it.”  
He shifted as he heard footsteps in the distance, quickly removing one hand to grab his gun and take aim, barely glancing as the bodies hit the floor, they didn’t matter. Only Mick mattered, and he wasn’t going to leave him.  
It took another five minutes for Mick to take his last breath, Len stayed by his side the whole time, murmuring reassurances to him. But in the end Mick’s chest stopped rising and falling. Len stayed with him until his body cooled, then slowly gathered his partner in his arms and took him home.  
In the months that followed, Len decimated the gang who had taken Mick from him, it brought him no joy, no sense of satisfaction.  
His world was in darkness now. The center of his universe was gone, they had taken his sunshine away. And now that they had all been dealt with, he could finally rest. He was ready, he would join Mick in what ever passed as an afterlife, he knew he’d find him, all he had to do was head towards the sun and he knew Mick would be waiting for him. They couldn’t take his sunshine away for ever.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah so..... sorry?  
>  Any mistakes ect, if you point them out i'm happy to change them, i quickly wrote this earlier today and debated about posting as it's not my best work.... but thought sod it.  
>  Any comments and kudos are muchly appreciated, i'd love to hear your thoughts?


End file.
